


With a Little Help from My Friends

by A_Diamond



Series: Kinky Son of a Bitch [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Fluff and Smut, Gangbang, Gentle Dom Castiel, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Objectification, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Restraints, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s thighs trembled, a combination of anticipation and the tension of keeping himself spread and propped over the bench. The cuffs buckled around his ankles, thighs, wrists, and upper arms held him in place, but he was left supporting most of his weight in the vulnerable position.</p><p>“You’re going take five men for me tonight, Dean. Can you do that?”</p><p> </p><p> <i>Written for the 2016 Spring Fling.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help from My Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetulantCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetulantCat/gifts).



Dean’s thighs trembled, a combination of anticipation and the tension of keeping himself spread and propped over the bench. The cuffs buckled around his ankles, thighs, wrists, and upper arms held him in place, but he was left supporting most of his weight in the vulnerable position.

A soothing hand ran over his back, pressing firmly just the way he liked, and he relaxed under the touch. The strain of holding himself up settled into a mild ache that he knew he’d feel later, but would be bearable for the time being. The stroking continued until he was ready to melt, so deep in a trance that it took at least five tries for the low rumble of a voice above him to resolve into, “Dean?”

“Mmm?” He tried to roll his head back to look at Cas, but the hand flowed up his spine and settled him back into place with a commanding pressure on his neck.

“I asked if you needed me to adjust anything, but now I’m thinking you might need more help keeping still. Do you want me to clip down your collar, or can you be good?”

“I can be good,” he promised and proved it by resisting the urge to try and nuzzle the short hairs at the base of his skull against the hand almost brushing them. “Please, let me be good.”

Cas leaned down to press a kiss to the back of his head. “Okay. You let me know if that changes, or if you need me to let you move. I want you to be good, but it’s not good if you let yourself get hurt. Right?”

Fingers massaging the nape of his neck kept away any guilt he might have felt at the soft admonition in the form of a reminder. It hadn’t been so long since he had let himself be injured, sometimes seriously so, out of a misplaced desire to be a good sub. They were still working on it.

“Right, sir.”

He very nearly whimpered when the warm hand left his skin, but he fought it down and tried to return to the meditative state he’d found a few moments before. He didn’t quite manage it, though he stayed more pliant than he’d started out.

He heard more than felt Cas moving around to stand behind him before the dom asked, “Are you ready to hear the plan?”

“Yes, sir.”

A bottle snapped open in the space between his ankles, followed by cold, slick fingers teasing over his exposed hole. Cas worked him open slowly, small increments of a dripping wet finger at a time, as he explained, “You’re going take five men for me tonight, Dean. Can you do that?”

He didn’t wait for an answer.

“They’re big men, and they like to go rough. You’re not a person to them, you’re just a hole and they’re going to use you. You don’t get to talk, you don’t get to come, you just stay there and take it.”

Despite the harsh words, Cas’s tone was as soft as his hand, stroking inside Dean with a slow, tender rhythm even as he added another finger and started to stretch. Though a certain amount of excitement was inevitable, he clearly wasn’t trying to get Dean off or even arouse him. Still, it was hard for Dean to focus as Cas pushed deeper and deeper into him, brushing along his prostate without offering any sort of satisfying pressure. He tried because he needed to hear if Cas had any other expectations for him before letting himself drift away.

“Now, I’m not going to gag you, because I want you to keep quiet on your own. I can give you a blindfold, though, if you think it’ll help. Do you want that?”

He let Dean think about it as he finished his prep, leaving Dean wet and open and partially hard, then prompted, “We’re starting in a few minutes. Answer, please.”

“No blindfold,” he decided. The scene was a new one for them, and he wanted to be able to seek Cas out if he needed to—even if it meant punishment for not holding still.

“Okay,” Cas agreed. “I’ll be here the whole time, but I’m not going to touch you. This is just about them. Are you ready for me to let them in?”

Dean felt himself tensing up again, stressing his arms and legs as the muscles tried to shift into a position he could flee from. “Will you—” he started to ask, then cut himself off, embarrassed at being so needy.

He resolved to take care of it himself, trying to ease back to something more comfortable, but he couldn’t seem to settle. In the silence after he gave up, he realized Cas was waiting patiently for him to finish his request. He almost told his dom that everything was fine, but there were consequences for lying to Cas, and Cas always knew.

“I’m a little nervous, sir,” he admitted. “I’m not backing out or anything, I want to do this, I just... Would it be okay if you kissed me first, just for a second?”

Cas came forward, using his clean hand to gently tilt Dean’s face up as he knelt in front of him. “Of course, Dean,” he said. “Thank you for telling me what you need.”

Rewarding Dean’s trust with exactly the sort of soothing attention he’d been looking for, Cas guided Dean out of his own head with lovingly demanding kisses, pushing at his tongue and nipping his lips until Dean felt his entire consciousness existed only in his mouth.

He felt a blissful sigh escape his lungs, chasing after Cas’s warm breath as his dom slowly pulled away. He let his head droop down as Cas stopped supporting it.

“Ready?” Cas asked again, voice still gentle.

“Mmhmm.”

Cas checked his readiness one last time, pressing four fingers into him without resistance, then Dean heard him open the door and murmur quietly.

More sets of footsteps followed him back, and Dean barely had time to register that they did indeed sound like large men in heavy boots before the rasp of zippers and crinkle of plastic packaging distracted that line of thought.

The first cock sliding into him still caught him by surprise, nothing cutting through the susurrus of background noise and conversation to warn him as the plump head pushed past his gaping rim.

Already open and so slick that lube dripped down his thighs, Dean felt the man’s girth force its way deep into him, demanding accommodation even further than Cas’s fingers had reached. It stretched and punched the breath from him, but there was no pain as the anonymous dick slammed all the way into him and started up a merciless pounding without preamble.

Only the sturdy leather restraints kept Dean from getting shoved off the bench with each thrust, and even so he pulled against them as he rocked forward. The angle was just off enough that Dean got all the side effects of a solid fucking—the near-ache of pressure moving in and out, the slap of hips and balls against his ass—without the pleasant bonus of prostate stimulation.

Cas had undoubtedly planned it that way, since he’d told Dean he didn’t get to come and those jolts of electricity always shot straight to Dean’s cock. Dean was grateful, though. Instead of worrying about holding himself back, he could just focus his efforts on being good by offering his body to be used, staying still and silent and letting anyone Cas pointed his way take him.

He had just started to sink into the trance of absolution when the man behind him smacked his ass on an outstroke and grunted, “Fuck yeah, take it.” The sting pulled him back to reality; the other men joining in to catcall kept him there. He almost broke his position to look for Cas, wanting to see how he felt about the development, but held back at the last moment. Cas had arranged this for him and was watching. If he wanted to stop it, he would stop it. Since he wasn’t stopping it, he wanted Dean to work through the distraction.

Though the lewd remarks continued, Dean was able to tune them out into a meaningless chorus that mostly washed over him, though occasionally he couldn't avoid catching a comment that sent a throb of arousal through him just as effectively as the missing contact with his prostate: _pretty boy_ , _he looks so good on that cock,_   _fuck that ass._

Shortly after, the man shoved into him a final time and groaned, filling the condom with a few more shallow hitches of his hips. He’d barely pulled out when fingers moved in to take his place, pushing fresh, cold lube inside Dean’s ass.

Despite Cas’s warning that he wouldn’t be involved, Dean recognized the touch.

Cas’s hand pulled away and another thick cock moved in. The second man’s pace was even more brutal than the first, almost forcing a grunt from Dean that he only kept in by biting his lips together. The man didn’t last as long as his predecessor, and after another swipe from Cas it was on to the third, then again with the next, and so on until Dean was nothing but an aching hole and an empty mind and he didn’t even notice that nothing filled him after the fifth man until he heard the door shut and Cas’s steps returning behind him.

Dean kept his head down as Cas stroked a flat palm over the curve of his butt, pulling the cheek aside to expose him even further. Cas contemplated silently as Dean’s sore ass fluttered reluctantly shut, and Dean’s thus-far ignored erection grew along with his impatience at the anticipation of something, anything new.

“Relax,” Cas ordered sternly as he started to undo buckles. Dean obeyed as best he could, though there was nothing to be done about his stiff, excited dick.

Unfastening everything but the ankle restraints, Cas pulled Dean up, holding his weight back against himself with an arm across Dean’s chest. The position put his hand just in reach of the sub’s cock, purple with blood and leaking precome, but he ignored it for the time being in favor of lifting his fingers to brush over Dean’s nipple.

Dean whined as Cas played with the hard nub, pinching it over the piercing and tapping at the ring of his nipple shield to tease his areola. The steel shield, held in place by its barbell piercing, looked like a ring of flames to match the tattoo over his heart and each shift of it pressed a pointed tongue of fake fire into his skin.

Just when the combination of feathery touches and prickles from the jewelry threatened to make him crazy, Cas finally dropped his hand to close around Dean’s dick. He barely had to move before Dean exploded in an orgasm that felt like he’d been punched in the stomach.

It went on so long that Dean started to black out, breathless and shaking. When the fuzz of dizziness cleared, he was seated on the bench and fully unstrapped, Cas settled behind him and rocking him gently with both arms around his chest.

“You were perfect,” Cas whispered over and over, nuzzling his neck. “You were so good.”

Dean drifted, taking in the praise and affection without feeling any obligation other than to bask in it. Regardless of whether their scene was a brutal beating or a long, sensuous denial session, Cas always behaved the same way in the aftermath: proud, tactile, and tender.

He was perfect for Dean, who had struggled so long in silence over feeling weak for wanting someone to cling to in moments like those. Cas had more or less forced aftercare on him not for his own sake, but because Cas needed it. He had to reassure himself that Dean was fine and their bond was whole. That it had turned out to be exactly what Dean needed too was just happy coincidence.

As he came down, Dean became aware of the streaks of semen cooling over his stomach and the hot press of Cas’s erection against the small of his back. “Hey, Cas,” he drawled lazily, interrupting the quiet litany of worship.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, pressing his cheek against Dean’s ear and resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder. “How are you?”

“I’m awesome.”

Cas chuckled, shaking against Dean’s back as it rumbled through his chest. “Yes, you are.”

“You’re awesome, too.”

Cas laughed again and mouthed down the side of his neck. “That was good?”

“Awesome,” Dean confirmed just for the pleasure of feeling Cas’s amusement vibrate through his ribs one more time. Turning to give Cas a gentle kiss, he added, “Thank you. Anything I can do for you?” He vaguely wiggled his hips back in a sleepy but genuine offer.

“Later,” Cas promised against his skin. “When I get you home, you’re going to ride me as though you can’t breathe when I’m not inside you.”

“Hell yeah I am,” Dean agreed then slumped back against Cas, letting the other man support all of his weight. “But I’m gonna have to work on just being able to walk first.”

Cas settled around Dean, his arms warm and safe. “I can wait.”

They stayed so long that Dean fell into a doze, content in Cas’s embrace and knowing he was protected, cherished, and loved.


End file.
